Long Goodbye
by AngelShayera
Summary: Let me tell you the story of John Stewart and Shayera Hol. Green Lantern's getting married, but it's not Shayera who's the bride to be. As she takes in the purest of pain, someone from her past wants her back, and is willing to go through lengths to make her his, forever.
1. Chapter 1: Yesterday

_Long Goodbye_

_Author's Note:_

Hey guys , so this is my first ever FanFic story so please go eaaaaassssyyy on me . I am a huge fan of GL/HG and was inspired by other Fanfic stories based on the pair . So please rate and review :)))))))Thank you.

Chapter one : Yesterday

Shayera Hol walked down the corridors of the watch tower . Burden again by the heavy stares of fellow league members and crews of the watch tower . They were always judging her ,watching her every step , not to mention spreading dirty rumours about her. Despite having being forgiven by most of the league members , mistrust and disgust still follows her around , especially these days. That thought came into her mind again , and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around herself. Wings shifted and bristled , as warm pools of tears had started to gather in her emerald orbs.

No. She can't cry . Not like this . She was a warrior. Warriors don't cry.

Shayera stopped and turned to look outside . Where millions of stars lighted up the space. Years ago , she would have always wondered how Thanagar was doing . Years later , it doesn't matter anymore . The present time , now she couldn't help but feel torn . Not from her betrayal , it was the event that took place not long before . It was an event that she never expected would happen , nights of hoping and praying accompanied by shear torments of the past and it all lead to this.

It's been 8 years she had stayed on earth, she had been sent here to monitor earth. Gather further Intel so that if the Gordanians ever plan to attack Earth, Thanagar would be able to offer assistance. What she didn't know that she would came to love this planet , Earth and Thanagar was a complete contrast . People here were happy and free. Thanagar was a place where the one sole purpose in life was to win the war against the Gordanians

During those 5 years she gained a family. The one true family which shown her love she never truly understand or deserved in the first place. A type of love Thanagar had failed to show and offer; it was a war like world. Thanagarians and Gordanians locked in an never ending battle. Feelings made soldiers weak , and they were drilled to be merciless and brutal .

Not long after she joined the Justice League ,she fell in love with someone who she never had thought she had feelings for, the Green Lantern. He was a breath of fresh air , he made her vulnerable and weak, something that terrified even herself . Those were one of the reasons they never admitted their love towards one another. Sometimes she saw herself in him , that stubbornness , bravery , courage and a hidden streak of playfulness underneath their tough military exterior . They clash at first but acceptance lead to respect and in no time at all they became romantically involved.

John Stewart showed her what it truly was to love and be loved. When she let her guard down and John finally removed the last mask of her. That's where the beautiful yet tragic love story began. He whispers sweet things into her ears when she stirred in occasional nightmares of war, hold her for no reason at all but only because he felt it was the right thing to do. And that kiss she would never forget , the one where he was just John Stewart and she was Shayera Hol .

A kiss so powerful , she could feel their hearts finally connected , bonded into one. Shayera knew that instant that she would give up anything just to be with him . He was the song she would never get bored of listening to , the missing piece to her incomplete puzzle of life , the reason to live , the reason to love and feel belonged.

But.

She harbored a dark secret . No one in the justice league knew . Not even her other half knew.

She was promised . Promised to another . Promised to spend her entire life with someone she used to thought she love . Only it wasn't love until she met John Stewart .

Hro. Hro Talak . Commander Hro Talak . They made the perfect pair in the eyes of the Elders. The arranged marriage would produce wonderful winged offsprings. To continue their bloodline.

Only , Hro never made her feel what John was able to. Many walls she never truly broken down to be revealed to him. Shayera was always the lieutenant . Never Shayera Hol . She did love him , love him as a friend ,respected him and most probably would give her life for him . But Hro never truly showed what real genuine love was like. He hated the fact love makes him feel vulnerable and weak . He always expected Shayera to be the perfect soldier and that will pleased him to no end.

She knew this twisted romance between her and John Stewart would never last . But how could she tell him she was someone else's when she truly wanted him . Needed him.

She tried . Tried telling the truth but when she looked into those chocolate brown eyes of his. She could never bring It up . Those eyes that tell her he loved her , and nothing would ever break them apart. She did plan to tell him , but time was not on their side.

The day the whole truth was to be revealed was the day her promised one and troops landed on Earth . Truth was brought to light and John's heart was shattered into a million pieces. Her family was betrayed and she was labeled a traitor. Those five long years of fighting by her side , loving her was all a big pool of lie to him.

She used him . Manipulated him . Made him complete but now like a torn book ripped in two.

After the invasion , she spent 2 dreadful months in the wilderness. Got shot at by hunters and accused of murdering families and the lost of relatives. Rabbits and wild nuts were her daily diet. Shayera even attempted suicide but the thought of John Stewart made her go against it.

6 months was spent with the generous Fates. Kent and Inza offered a place of sanctuary which clearly she doesn't deserve but did her very best to repay them. Inza healed her wounds when deadly infections were settling into her system. Gave her a room spacious enough for her to spread her wings and rest without fear of people coming after her.

3 years ago , she returned to her family , but things were never the same as before . Her beacon of hope, John Stewart had moved on . Although she has already half-expected it , it hurt her more than betrayal itself . It hurts when he told her of her replacement-Mari McCabe. A beautiful ,brave model who had captured and partially heal the damage she had done to his broken heart. A person who will make him laugh and spend all his nights with.

Vixen was everything a man could ever want and how could she compete with that. She didn't want to destroy John's new found happiness nor drag him into the same heart shattering scenario again. He will never trust her again for he had given his heart to her , only for it to be stabbed ,wounded deep and trampled on. Unable to heal and reliving every moment of pure pain every night.

She made a point to avoid him. Avoid the cold knifes cutting into her fractured little heart everytime Vixen walks in with him.

It's been 2 and a half years now , his relationship with Mari.

It's been 1 year since he had told her of his trip to the future and the meeting of their future son-Warhawk. The same day which they relived their pasts in ancient Egypt as Bashari and Chay-era Hol.

It's been a year after he had told her his decision of loving her but rejecting her being. Wanting to stray from destiny and stay with Mari.

It was just yesterday ,he had proposed to Mari.


	2. Chapter 2 : To choose and love

Chapter two: To choose and Love

**Paris**

"You're up in five, McCabe "

That was the final call from Lupe Marling, the coordinator of the runway. Mari let out a small sigh and glanced in the mirror once more. Everything was perfect, until her eyes caught something in the mirror. A slightly un-glossed part of the lips .Quickly, she smeared some cherry lip gloss on and smacked her lips together. Finding perfection, a smile appeared on her face.

Mari caught sight of the bouquet of flowers her fan sent. It seemed like almost every day she will receive something that will remind her that she was admired, by many. Especially the men. But something stood out amongst those flowers of hers. A simple, one stalk of rose was obviously placed on top of her dressing table. With a small, scented note attached to it, saying:

_Dinner tonight at the "amour dans l'air" restaurant. Please be there._

_John_

They were going to her favorite restaurant, the one which serves the best cuisine. She so loves French food. The one thing she frowned at was John failed to write a sincere "Love," word before his signature. They had been dating for over 2 years now and can't seem to recall once when he had told her he loved her. The word "care" or "concerned" was overly used by John.

Although whatever the situation was, she was still very much and deeply infatuated and intrigued by John Stewart. He wasn't like those typical fans of her, always being a wannabe and determined to court her with whatever it takes. Not to mention those rich, cute men who had also asked her out before. Asking whether she wanted to jet off to somewhere romantic in their private jets or expensive cars. Mari turned them all down.

But for what?

An average cup of Joe who wasn't famous for being a billionaire playboy or an obsessive stalker who knew everything about her. She turned them down for a former Marine and now a member of the Green Lantern Corps. He is not rich, that's for sure. John didn't own a mansion but a humble small apartment in Detroit. John does not live the high-life like she did exquisite meals every day, high publicity of her social life and a hard party rocker.

But what thing's for sure – he was a cup of Joe she never tasted and loved so much. He was so different in comparison with those other men she had previously dated. Those men always focused more on her looks and view her like those typical walking pixie sticks cat-walking down the runway with the latest design. Sure, those romances were fun and exhilarating but when it all comes down to a serious relationship, it seemed so far away. Mari guess she's supposed to accept it , what with living the celebrity life and romances with the other half always seem to burn and crash in the end.

That was what she thought until she met John Stewart. Most men wanted to impress her all the time, but with him, her world seemed to turn upside down. Mari wanted to impress him so badly, dropping subtle clues of interest, the enticing flirtations, and the small smiles reserved specifically for him unlike those million-dollar smiles you can see in magazines. All this in an attempt to lure him into getting interested in her.

She wanted him so much it hurts.

A sudden flashback where she was almost tempted to asked him out but was stopped for it seemed that she would be too desperate. Mari was secretly a fan of the Green Lantern even before entering the league. She would crank up the volume higher when he was on the news and listen to gossips about him. He was a hottie after all and when he showed up at her front door asking her to be a part of the Justice league, she wanted to scream but remain professional for a great first impression.

Though she couldn't help but notice the heavy eye bags and new goatee he decided to go with. Sure he looked ten times more handsome but she knew, somehow it was a hidden attempt to forget about his relationship with Hawkgirl. Or what she preferred to call Shayera.

He was broken and devastated but was professional enough to bury the hurt feelings deep inside his bruised heart. This was one of the qualities she liked in him, bravery and professionalism.

Mari hoped one day, she will be the one to bring him back on his feet and completely heal his broken heart. She suddenly realized the days of just being a co-worker wasn't enough, it was the last straw. She was determined to make her his.

She asked the Flash, who happened to be the Lantern's closest buddy, out of a friendly date. She even brought him to an expensive Italian restaurant which serves the best pizzas to coax Flash to help her on this love mission. Due to the Flash's high metabolic rate, it caused her credit card dearly.

But all in all, it was worth it. Flash thought the idea of GL going out again was great rather than being a living dead and feeling sorry for himself every single day. In the end, John plucked up the courage to ask her out, to this Chinese restaurant near his apartment.

Mari put on her best dress, one with a dangerous neckline revealing a bit of her cleavage with a slit on the side. It was red – a symbol for I want you, badly. What was followed by was a pair of killer stiletto high heels , and a face slightly painted with matching eyes shadows and luscious red lips which would make him think of her as sexy.

The first date was a success, she laughed at everything he said (it's a girl thing) to make him more comfortable, asked about his former marine life and days at the Corps but didn't touch any sensitive issue. She could feel herself wanting to see him more and more and that wish was granted. He was a natural gentleman.

Everything was perfect except for the fact he ordered eel heads, but never ate any of it.

Soon, second base came and they became more intimate. Taking turns to go to each other's homes for a good night.

Now, the present, everything was okay. Though she knows John is still stuck on Shayera, she doesn't want to let go .She respects Shayera as a friend and competition but he was hers and she was his and that is final. She will never want to lose John. Mari would never want to hurt Shayera but she had to admit she was selfish. She wanted John, needed him and most importantly,

_I Love You, John Stewart._

She placed her fingers to her lips, and planted those kisses to a photograph of her and John.

"Final Call, Mari!"

With that, she put on her famous smile and waltzes down the runway. She can't wait for the date.

333_ 3 3 3

John Stewart looked nervously at himself for the 36th time in the mirror. He had decided to go with a white dress shirt, black slacks and a blazer. Nothing to neither casual nor formal, he wanted. John actually wanted a bow tie but that was so not him and it choked him nonetheless. He was a big nervous-wreck.

Today was a super big day for him and he wanted everything to be perfect. No mistakes and slip ups and most of all, no turning back. A trickle of cold sweat slide down his forehead as he thought of that.

_No turning back. No turning back. __**No turning back.**_

The words frighten him a lot when he thought about it. Marriage was a huge commitment and was he seriously ready for it. To spend the rest of his life with his other half till death do them apart. Was he ready, to finally, let go of Shayera Hol. The apple of his eyes, the lyrics to his song, his one true soul mate.

Yes. Of course. Well maybe, just maybe…

He let out a huge sigh and splashes some more water on his face. Here he was in his current girlfriend's most favorite restaurant, waiting to propose and still thinking about his ex. Most men waiting to propose would just fumble and worry about rejection and saying the wrong words but he was a special case. Being in an awkward love triangle can drive you crazy sometimes and he wanted to put a stop to it. Forget about the past and just move forward. But he couldn't, he was stuck on Shayera but couldn't bear to leave Mari either.

He loved Shayera, loved her to bits. Would take a bullet to the brain for her if anything should ever happens and give her all she needs. But he can't do that now, not when things had changed so drastically between them. Years ago they were so care-free and loving, now everything feels so insecure between them. One touch or conversation would leave them hurting and guards brought up. More and more barriers added to keep the pain from flowing in.

In truth, he loves her. He loves her a lot. She was impulsive, head-strong and fiery. John resented her at first but she was so different, a contrast to the women he met. With Katma, he learned to balance love and duty, but with her, he experiences true and genuine love.

She was always so brave and strong-willed. That passion to save lives of hers fuels and ignites her, bringing out the spirit of a fierce warrior. He respected her a lot. Once he got underneath that hard exterior of her, she intrigued him even more. She was actually very sweet and curious, which reminded him of an innocent child. Shayera had a hidden streak of playfulness too, and during those cold quiet nights where everything seemed so wrong, she was comforting and supportive. He never thought that she cared, but when things get rough, she would always be there for him. To envelop him in her beautiful wings and assure him everything was alright.

And that night, when he finally confessed his love for her and removed her mask. He felt his heart skipped a beat and his breathing stopped. God, she was beautiful, her luminous green eyes shone like brighter than the stars he'd seen in space and her ember red hair falls perfectly. The loose bangs frame her face perfectly, and when she smiled … he thought he just died. He couldn't help but only smile goofily at his new found fascination.

They shared a passionate kiss that night in the old watchtower. Just then, he knew, he would want to spend the rest of his life with her. She was the piece to his missing puzzle piece and she made him complete. Everything was perfect. Everything was okay…

Until, the invasion. The whole truth revealed, she was engaged to another man, and she didn't tell him the whole time they were together. He trusted her with his heart, only for it to be shattered into a million pieces strewn across the floor. Trust was gone and he couldn't tell the difference between the truth and a lie. He was confused and deeply hurt, felt betrayed and alone at once.

Till this very day, he was very much afraid how Shayera made him feel. She could drive him crazy for a whole day if she wanted to. Take him to lengths he has never experience before. She will always be there for him, like an angel that descended from the sky. The woman was beautiful and a simple kiss would make him feel like the luckiest man on earth. She could bring anger too, but he still enjoys her arguments and teases.

And she too, can hurt him like no one else had ever had. He undergoes it firsthand right after the Thanagarian invasion. He felt so vulnerable and weak, like the air he breathes was suffocating him. Inner demons came and tortured him every single night, reliving the very day their how their romance had ended tragically and he would go back to sleep with a very soaked pillow.

She was like a sharp knife, driven deep into his heart and leaving wounds which would never ever heal and he was the one who let her in the first place. And that was the very reason why he was so afraid to go back with her. He wouldn't want the same thing to happen to Mari, he witnessed it before and he knew that the wounds would never heal.

He loves Mari, and knows that if he never met Shayera, he would give his heart away in a second. She was what all men craved for, gorgeous, witty, humorous and feminine. Mari helped a lot when he was still healing from the pain and John was very thankful for that. But, no matter how Mari will be, he could never connect to her like Shayera. Something so fragile yet so strong, dangerous and fiery but passionate and beautiful.

Now, he was to let that all go. "This is the end" he thought, as he pulled out a red velvet box and opened it revealing a diamond ring which he had so carefully chosen out from a vast variety. A cushion-cut ring, for Mari loves fancy objects. He sighed at the contrast of Mari and Shayera. He closed the lid and placed it back into his pocket.

He made his way out of the washroom of the restaurant and took his seat at the table where Mari was seating. There she was sipping delicate French wine from the champagne glass, posing absent-mindedly while staring at the beautiful sunset of Paris.

"Hey…" he said rather nervously.

"Hey yourself, what took you?" she asked, giving him a smile he had begun to be accustomed to.

"Erm..." John paused looking for an excuse. "There was a long queue back there"

The eating assumed and John had specifically placed orders for her favorite French dish and tried but fail to relax him for the wonderful night. While, Mari on the other hand, laughs giddily at his out of place clumsiness and failure to have fun. She kissed him gently on the lips when the waiter came and took away the plates.

"What was that for?" He questioned.

Mari looked at him amused with his question. "Do I need a reason? Besides, you seemed very nervous tonight." She paused and twirled the empty wine bottle in her hand. "And you're all out of liquid courage"

He blushed. Was he that obvious? He looked at her and then the sunset, everything was just right. John knew then, it was the time. The time to let things go and move on with Mari. He carefully took out the box, hidden from her view.

"Mari…" he began, causing her to look at him.

"Yes John?"

He swallowed hard and started sweating profusely. What about destiny? What about Rex? What about Shayera… John could feel his breath quicken.

What if all of this was wrong? The future he saw, the past lives of Bashari and Chay-era. Didn't they matter? No, he can't let himself feel this way again. He was tired of hurting and the pain that comes with it.

_Shayera… I have to let you go… I hope you understand…_

Regaining his composure, he leaned in and looks Mari deep in the eyes.

"Mari, will you marry me?"

Author's note: Personally, I have to admit I actually kind of like the character Vixen. Sure she's with GL which sort of makes her an obstacle but she is a really cool character. She's very high-class, feminine but fiery at the same time and gorgeous. (I hated her at the beginning ... but things changed). Mari McCabe is extremely patient too, (what with John still hoarding feelings for Shayera), not to mention bold and sexy. The producers of JLU show seriously gave John a hard choice to make. Whatever the outcome, he is surely bound to hurt one them simply by choosing. Oh , I quoted the parts of the proposal scene from Justice League Beyond digital comics . ( I don't really agree with that storyline in that book ) Please R&R…..


	3. Chapter 3 Beacon of hope

**Author's notes: Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time, been very busy lately and I know I'm not that great at writing but I'll try my best to improve and be better. Hope you enjoy this chapter …**

Chapter 3: Beacon of hope

As she stroll down the hall , she noticed that everyone was heading towards the cafeteria , no doubt wanting to fill their stomach and take a bite after a long day of work saving people. The door slide open and she tried her best to make herself as invisible as possible. It was sort of like a routine now. 1. be invisible and avoid eye contact with haters and supporters. 2. Take food on a tray 3. Go to the farthest end of the lunchroom and sit alone. It was a simple plan and liked that, she can be rest assured that no one will be able to bother her or judge her.

Sometimes vigilante or flash will come and sit with her. On some occasions, even Mari. Although some may find it hard to believe but she and Vixen had become rather odd friends. Their weird tangled relationship with Lantern and the competition to win him back. But Shayera had to admit though, she wasn't keen on stealing John away but doesn't want to lose him either. Progress of talking to him was hard these days and the empty conversations were always based on work and nothing more. A small bit of personal small talk would send them back to the past where they used to be happy until darkness came and overshadowed them.

And that very friendship with Mari. It was getting harder and harder each day. Shayera knew that behind the mask Mari wore every time they met, she holds a bit of worry and insecurity that John may go running back to her. The way her eyes stare at her like she was a prey, the way her smile becomes slightly tighter when she makes a comment about John's habits. She didn't mean to, it was just that sometimes, she really wished John was still there with her. Not with Mari. Not burden and awkward but carefree and loving, like he used to be.

Shayera sighed. "_When will this nightmare end"?_

Without noticing, her eyes began scanning the room again. She does this every time whenever she was in the cafeteria. Searching for the glowing greens eyes that were comforting and stern, reassuring her that nothing will ever be able to hurt her. Her eyes met his, but today, he holds her gaze longer than before. Before, they would have just caught sight of each other and let their eyes quickly dart away, for they were too ashamed and scared to ignite that flame again.

_What are you trying to say John?_

She knew that something was amiss, John was looking extremely nervous, fidgeting all the time. Once in a while, he would tugged at his lantern's uniform collar and glance around the room like he knew something bad was about to happen.

Shayera looked to Mari, who was exceptionally happy today. Mari was wearing a wide smile on her face, a smile Shayera knew that was specifically for John only, unlike that billion-dollar smile of hers which she had seen in many magazines featuring her. She cringe internally when she saw Mari gazing reassuringly at John , running her fingers over his hands to soothe him down.

_Wait….. Is that what I think it was? _

Like a beautiful black swan, Mari stood up onto the cafeteria table and clink her glass of water she was holding with a fork. The room went silent as all heads turned to her and was pleased when all attention was on her.

"May I have your attention please?" she paused, making the scene a lot more dramatic as she waver her hands in the air. "I have an announcement to make"

The costumes were eager to know what was going on, as it was a rare sight to see the super heroine standing on a cafeteria table, making news about something big that was coming.

"John and I…" she smiled looking at John for support, who smiled back nervously.

Shayera looked at John, desperate to try and catch his attention. She knew what followed will be the day where life had no more meaning , where life was no longer worth fighting for . A life where she'll grow old alone, with no hope or love.

John caught sight of her crumbling face, her wings were folded tightly around her and her hands were clamped into fists. Her eyes were nothing but sorrow and they seem to be questioning him about his choice. He saw her lips quiver and mouthed the words:

_Is this what you really want?_

Upon seeing that, his breathe got caught in his throat and his chest began to tightened up squeezing the life out of him. He didn't know what to say. John wanted to say he was sorry, that he never meant to break her heart with this news. He wanted to say that he still loves her, and hopes she knows that.

"_Shayera I- "_

"John and I are getting married!" Mari exclaimed enthusiastically. The whole cafeteria erupted with cheers and shouts, and all head towards the engaged couple to congratulate them upon this newfound happiness. All except for a winged warrior, who left the room as quick as she can?

And this time, she knew for sure that she was going to be surrounded by darkness. She was going to live and die, alone, forever.

"Congratulations John, you are one lucky man!" said Green Arrow, who shook his arm joyously, obviously happy that the couple decided to take one step further ahead in their relationship. Although John was thrown with many congratulations and wishes, he searched and waited for the blessings of one person he was dying to talk to.

Although he was thoroughly happy upon accepting Mari into his life, he couldn't help but feel worried about Shayera. This was supposed to be his moment, to be exact his and Mari's and he wanted to make sure Shayera was OK with it.

_Not that she has a choice anyway… _a voice in his head snapped back at him.

"I can't believe you propose and you didn't tell me about it? What happened to letting hotshot know a little something before hand?"

He turned around to see Wally smiling back at him and as quick as lightning blinded him with flashes of shots from a camera.

"Smile Johnny! It is your big day to shine!" John made an attempt to smile; it wasn't too fake or genuine either.

"What's wrong GL?" questioned Wally; he stopped blinding John with the camera and look at him, eyes filled with concern.

_No Wally, I'm not. I love Shayera and I love Mari too. Now that I've propose, I feel that Shayera will never talk to me again and I don't blame her for that. Have I made the right choice Wally? When I choose Mari over her? What if things don't work out and I lose faithfulness to Mari? What if Shayera moves on too? Will I be able to accept that?_

"John?"

He pulled himself away from his worrisome thoughts and forces a smile.

"Yeah Wally, I'm alright. Just a little giddy and nervous, that's all" He lied, concealing it with a smile, as he looked from Flash to Mari. She was chatting excitedly with Black Canary and Fire, who were both equally thrilled for her. She was showing off her engagement ring to the women as they squeal in excitement.

Although it was only a 1 carat, the ring belonged to his grandmother who treasured it with all her heart. During those days of living in poverty and racism, his grandfather had toiled day and night, working till his back could hold no more. Every piece of penny was carefully kept in an empty coffee can, which he clutched in his arms every night when he dozed off to dream of marrying his grandmother.

That dream of his paid off , as he quickly rush to the little jewelry store in Detroit , and pour out the whole can of pennies and notes to buy a ring for his loved one. The owner grunted and began counting the countless pennies whist his grandpa pointed to the ring he had set his eyes on a long time ago. With the receipt signed and the ring carefully placed in the red velvet box, his grandpa took off to his grandma's house and proposes right on the spot.

Till the day his grandparents, grandma still wears the ring on her bony wrinkled finger. John saw her eyes lit up whenever she looks at the ring. A symbol of everlasting love his grandfather had so hard worked for.

His grandmother once told him as a boy that one day; he too will grow up to be a fine gentleman. She laughed heartily when little Johnny said he was never going to get married.

"Oh John, take some advice from your old grandma here "she said, hugging him while she continue to rock the rocking chair. She paused for a moment to carefully think what she was going to say next, her gentle, caring eyes became more focus on John as she continued to say what was needed.

"John, every man needs a woman in his life, no matter how tough he thinks of himself. Because, we need to love. To love and to lose is better than someone who never had loved anyone in his old life." She said, smiling at little John who now seemed very interested in this conversation.

"One day John, you will grow up and I hope you will be just like your grandfather. He had such a big heart and so much love to give, I loved him unfailingly too." She whispered softly into his tiny little ears and looked deep into his eyes.

"You have your mother's beautiful brown eyes, child. They hold so much hope. I pray night and day, that you will one day, not today, not tomorrow, but someday, you will find a woman. A woman who ain't those typical weak and dependent, she better hold her own ground and protect you at all cause. Fine, beautiful women who will tug at your little heart strings hard and accept your flaws. She better be tough and spirited for my little Johnny. Most important of all…" she paused, poking a finger at John's heart.

"She would die for you, and love you more than I do,"

John frowned at his grandmother, thoroughly confused with what women his grandmother preferred.

_Who on Earth would want a bossy woman in his life anyway?_

Despite that, John made a mental note to remember his grandmother's advice. For whatever his grandmother said was always bound to make a good difference in his life.

" And if you find her, give her this" whispered his grandma who slipped of the old ring from her trembling fingers and held it in front of him.

"But grandma, this belongs to you and granddad" Interjected little John, refusing to take his grandma's most prized procession.

Grandma chuckled and held little John a little closer.

"One day John, I won't be here to protect you anymore. And this is ring? I won't be able to bring it to heaven! I want you to give it, to the woman you can't live without. And by then, may it be your turn, to protect and provide her love just as I've shown you"

John smiled now as the flashback ended; glad was he to remember his grandmother's advice. He's eyes glistened with sadness as he remembered his grandmother giving him the ring before she took the staircase to heaven and her sweet voice ringing silently in his head.

_Remember John, to protect and love her…_

Though his grandma wouldn't be here for the big day, he hopes that she was proud of him. For becoming a fine man and he promised to protect the one he loved. Only, was it Mari he was to love and protect?

"John!" squealed Mari, grabbing his arm firmly. "Wally has a camera and what better way than for the two of us to pose on the rooftop of the Metro Tower with the cities lights! Come on!"

Before he could answer, she was already dragging him towards the lift and ascending up towards their picture-perfect rooftop.

She couldn't stay in there much longer. Watching that scene was like walking through the flames of hell, only to is burn by fire and the wounds never heal. She ran out of the Metro tower, bumping into several league members who snapped back remarks of her rudeness. But she didn't care; she needed to get out of there. Everything was happening to fast, and she can't breathe, what happened was a slap to the face, her heart is now officially broken. John wasn't coming back, he made a choice. And that choice was Mari, not her.

_John … Why?_

Tears were going to fall, but she fight back hard to avoid them from falling as she lift open her wings and ascended into the sky. She won't cry, especially not in front of the leaguers. She does not want to be seen as a weak person who collapses simply because the love of her life is getting married. Hell, no.

Branded a traitor was already far enough. Rumors there spread like wild fire and she's sure to be the hot topic of the next few months. She could picture the look on their faces, they would probably look at her disgusted or mock she, for thinking that the green lantern would chose a dirty hawk over a gorgeous model. Their laughs, they were ringing in her head.

_Hahahahaha… Aha, hahahahaha…_

_Hahaha…. Shayera Hol of Thanagar thought Green Lantern would come back… but look what happened…._

_Hahaha.._

_Mari's getting married, think John made the right choice for not choosing that traitor…._

Snickers everywhere….

_A traitor's a traitor's….. Did you really think he'll choose you? Johnny boy's getting hitched; you're going to be the bridesmaid Shayera._

"Stop! Stop! Please..." as she clamped her hands around her head in frustration, try to shut out the voices. Only they grew hauntingly louder in her head, now mocking her for her defeat. They were calling her a traitor and a dirty hawk. They were the feelings buried deep down in her mind, buried then but now resurfacing again to tear her apart.

She started flying faster.

Faster and faster she went, as if those voices would grow tired but they never did. Hot tears started to stream down her face and drop down onto the earth below.

Her chest was tight and she felt claustrophobic and nauseating. Her heart was tired; it was tired of getting hurt too many countless times. Her mind felt numb, like the whole world around her didn't make any sense. It hurts, a lot.

_You will never be with John Stewart, ever, again…_

She thought she heard her heart shatter and stop beating. As her wings began to lose control she headed for a head dive down towards the earth below. Gravity was pulling her downwards and in any moment now, she'll crash to the earth below.

The dive was exhilarating as her move faster and faster, bitter sweet images of her and John flash through her mind immediately and a huge sense of nostalgia swept over her immediately.

The past where they always crash and seem to never be able to work together as one…

"_Hawkgirl! "_

"_I'll knock you back into next Tuesday!"_

The small spark that was so small and delicate…

"_They were real enough to me …"_

"_Are you alright?"_

It started to ignite and burn brightly like a small glowing ember… She smiled remembering the denial of feelings they had for one another.

"_Why is it when everytime we're together, you've got a problem?"_

"_My attitude is just fine… except when you're involved"_

"_JOHN!"_

That ember was fueled , and crackled into a beautiful flame . A flame both had never experienced before with their old ones . This was genuine , dangerous but worthwhile. The flame is beautiful and breath taking …

"_I see a man and a woman"_

"_So do you enjoy playing in the snow?"_

"_Hey, get back in here. You owe me for that little bar trip I took you on Christmas!"_

But once you play too much, you'll get burn. In return, hurt yourself from the fires that now engulf you …

"_I wanted to explain, about Hro and me"_

" _Nothing to talk about, lieutenant"_

"_Anything I took was freely offered; maybe you should have taken care of your stuff."_

"_Was it all a lie?"_

"_I love you John, I never lied about that."_

The hot flames are dying but there's still a spark of hope …

A beacon of hope …

"_Shayera…"_

"_He's an obsess fan boy with wings and an axe"_

" _His a man name War hawk , his our son, yours and mine"_

But she was sure how that flame was now. It was dead and extinguished , the choice was made and a heart was torn . The beacon of hope is now gone and the reason to live is thrown out the window.

" _I'm staying with Mari"_

" _I'm getting married , with Mari …"_

"There's no reason to live now … " she thought bitterly as she neared the ground. She closed her eyes and whispered : "I hope you have a happy marriage with Mari, John Stewart … Goodbye"


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Hearts

Author's notes: Thank you so much for the reviews, it means so much to me. Wow, most of you sure do hate Justice League Beyond. To Trish, I personally felt the same way too. I was super thrilled when they made a comic about John and Shayera but there really was lots of errors. They made Shayera like a rebound girl who simply slept with John and conceived Rex. ( It upset me till no end) . Trish , you also remind me of a user of deviant art who wrote something like yours in a review. Well, what done is done. We can only hope things will change in the future. As for other reviewers, a million thanks .

**Chapter 4 : Broken Hearts**

Her fall was interrupted by a swift catch , and she failed to say her goodbye to John. As she opened her eyes , she saw two angry but sorrow eyes were looking straight back at her through white slits.

" What were you thinking?" Wally yelled. "That fall could have killed you, there are rocks and stones everywhere around here !"

While taking the pre-wedding shots of John and Mari , he realized something was wrong and saw Shayera flying towards the distance. He practically ran fast down the Metro Tower and sped towards her. Preventing her fall.

Shayera didn't look at him , couldn't. She folded here wings and wrapped them around herself. She knew what she did was wrong but she couldn't help it. There's no reason to live now , fighting for a married man is wrong and so beneath her. Hot tears started to stream down her face again and this time , in front of Wally.

" Hey , hey now…" he started and pulled her into his arms. The pain was unbearable , even for Wally. He had never seen her cry before and he had to admit , it was scaring him. As he held her closer , he's shirt was starting to get soak from the puddles of tears. Shayera was shaking all over and pulled at his shirt continuously.

" Shay … you , have to accept this ," whispered Wally , trying to find the right words and not hurt her from the ugly truth at the same time. " For John's and your own sake. I know , that this may not seem fair but Grammy Flash once told me, if you love someone, then you will be happy to see that he finds happiness too. No matter how hard it hurts us."

" I'm sorry Wally, " she whimpered. " I never do anything right, it's just … How could he leave me here alone? Does he not want me anymore Wally? He hates me, he hates-"

"Shayera…. Shhh" he soothed as he gently guided her onto a smooth boulder, where both sat down and he looked deep into her eyes.

" He doesn't hate you Shayera , he doesn't hate you for all that you have done. He's our friend, friends forgive one another , right?"

The next question came like a knife to the gut.

"Then why is he leaving me for Mari?"

" I…"

In truth , Wally didn't know how to answer that question. He wasn't quite sure why John even chose Mari but not Shayera. The one thing that can explain all this was that John still hadn't fully trusted Shayera as a friend , let alone letting her back into his life to cause more heartbreaks. And he was willing to let her go for life even though he loved her simply because he didn't trust her.

He took off his cowl , revealing two blue eyes staring straight into her emerald ones. Breaking the truth to her would only cause her more pain. He could only give a small smile , hoping she would leave that question unanswered.

" You're going to be ok , Shayera…"

Shayera , sensing a bad vibe off Wally , realize what she had been predicting all along was right. John hadn't gotten over the past yet, and neither had she. Here she was, Wally trying to console her but it will never be enough. There will , forever be a hole in her heart. But this time , the hole will never heal again . Breaking the silence , she took Wally's gloved hands into her own and gently guided them towards her chest.

Wally . Slightly stunned , did not pull away but allowed his friend to guide his hands towards her chest. Where she placed them a bit left and she pressed her hand atop of his.

" Can you feel that?" she asked , teary-eyed, to Wally who was now feeling the sensation of her heart beating against her chest. He didn't know why Shayera was asking him to check out her heart but whatever it was, he was determined to stay by her side no matter what happens.

He grinned at her and nodded, indicating that he felt her tiny little heart beats.

She gave a small smile, a drop of tear fell onto Wally's hands as she continued her sentence.

"That's my heart , and it's broken."

Wally's own smile fell , as he wrapped his arms around Shayera and gave her the comfort she very much needed from all of this.

* * *

Mrs. Stewart. Mrs. Mari McCabe Stewart. The wedding was going to be fantastic . Of course the engagement party must come first , but still , she had always dreamed of getting married. She wouldn't tell anyone this secret though . It was very much embarrassing to say she fantasize about this event from her childhood to her teen days.

Mari loved weddings. She had been to tons of her colleagues weddings . From the expensive designer gowns , the beautiful bouquets , best wine and down to the fanciest hotels. Hell no was she going to have a wedding planner to plan all this , it is her big day for crying out loud.

Everything must be perfect.

The press will be there , headlines will be printed out saying : " The Green Lantern and Vixen hitched!" , "Lovebirds heroes tie the knot" or "Super Hero Wedding of the year". The drama , the attention is just all too overwhelming. Boy, was she going to love the title for extraordinary wedding of the year. After all , being a superhero and getting married to one aren't all that common.

And yes , the wedding gown. White was too, well, cliché. She hadn't thought of a color yet. Perhaps adding shades of gold to it. Yes! That would do! She quickly jotted it down into her notebook whist flipping across pages of a wedding magazine. She was going to call Erik Yigitt later to tell him about her ideas about the wedding dress.

She'll have to coax John to marry at a more romantic spot though, even though he insisted on marrying in the church in Detroit he went to everyday as a child with his grandparents. Perhaps beach weddings , or a garden one, even better an old church in France or London. Backdrop was important.

Mari had already put down notes on almost everything needed for a wedding. Except, her bridesmaid.

She frowned at the thought of this. Sure, she knows lots of lady friends from her modeling career but they are not as true as they seem. They may seem lovely and innocent but their words are as poisonous as venom. Not to mention some of them are whores, sleeping with the best agents to get better modeling offers. She shudders at the thought if people thought of her as one of them.

That only leaves league friends. Dinah?

_But, she might look bad in the green dress I picked out for my bridesmaid._

Helena?

_You mean that nut job that's dating Mr. Conspiracy?_

Diana?

_The Amazonian who is super hot and might outshine you on your very own wedding day._

She sighed, slumping her shoulders.

That leaves, Shayera. Of course she'll say no. Who in their right mind will go to see a man they love marry another? She saw her the other day when she announced the engagement , how she seemed so crushed and hurt.

_I stole her boyfriend…_

Frustrated at thinking herself as such a low person, she closed the pink note book and stare into the mirror. _John choose me , didn't he? So why do I need to feel guilty about something I didn't do._

She wouldn't want to hurt Shayera by pushing her to come to her wedding, she's been through enough. One more event that seals a heartbreak would probably drive her off the edge.

Mari's eyes looked upon the photo of John and her which was set in a heart framed. She picked it up and gently touches John's face. He was the first man she had ever truly fallen for, perhaps even for Shayera too.

_Forgive me Shayera for being too selfish. I love him just as much as you do…_

She kissed the photo , just in time for Lupe to appear and set a bouquet of flowers on her dressing table.

" From my fans again?" she asked , this was not the first time. On many occasions she has received teddy bears, chocolates and flowers . The flowers sent was beautiful, white lilies, although she generally prefers buttercups and assorted colorful ones.

" I believed it's from your fiancée , Mari," winked Lupe , who was smiling at her.

John Stewart, a charmer and sweetheart.

" Thank you Lupe"

She grasps the bouquet in her hands, puzzled why John would send her white lilies when he knew it wasn't her favorite.

_Oh well , at least he thought of me enough to send it. Gosh the lilies smell good…_

She'll reward him later.

Mari smiled and brought the flowers to her nose to bring in the flowery scent, and felt something pierce right into her neck.


	5. Chapter 5:Wish, Hope, Blessings and Love

**Chapter 5 : Wish , hope , blessings and love**

**Author notes : Hey guys, it's my holidays now so I get to have some time to sit down and write this story .Random Jack , hahaha , don't worry . I promise I will continue this story , though it may take a while. Thanks btw for reading my other fanfic of Rex Stewart. The show must go on.**

Missions were all that was on her mind these past days. She avoided all possible contact with John Stewart and did not attend any founding members meeting. Reality was kicking in and she didn't like the truth. She needs space and some time to properly digest the whole scenario and ultimately accept it.

When she does, there's still nothing she can still possibly live for.

Angered , she slams into atomic skull , knocking him unconscious. Villains were her punching bags and soothe her down a little in the inside. It's only two days and it feels unbearable. Her teammates always chat about the upcoming wedding and the engagement party that was going to be held soon in the watch tower. There's also a private one , specifically for the 7 of them and Mari only.

She felt sick at the thought of seeing John and Mari together, holding hands , sipping champagne and telling all of them of how they met and ended up together. Not that she doesn't know how it started.

J'onn and Wally were the ones who actually seemed to worry about her . She stayed at Wally's apartment lately,(it was Wally's idea) because the watch tower were crawling with staffs and leaguers . Shayera became the recent hot topic , some claimed she might poison Mari or even try to seduce John back. Once the missions were completed she would fly straight back to Wally's place, her sanctuary and block out all the horrible rumors that were surfacing.

_Things just get worse and worse … _she thought bitterly.

Tired, she glances around Wally's apartment. It was a contrast to John's, with all his dirty laundry lying around , fast food stock piled in the refrigerator and stacks of CDs by the TV. There were posters of he himself smiling and that advertisement of him holding a light speed bar was still there pinned to the wall. John was a neat-nick and Wally was a mess-maker.

She tried to cleaned things up a bit here, even help him washed his dirty laundry. By golly , she found lots of things hidden underneath his pile of stuff. Now his laundry was in the washer at the shop below and Shayera continued her hast on cleaning up his place to make herself more useful.

Only Wally sees herself as a useful person nowadays.

So far , she managed to scrub off some stale milkshake off the carpet, carefully repacked foods left in the refrigerator and placed in some she bought in earlier. She even cleaned his toilet and took out tons of trash he left behind.

The last bit left was that mountain high CD pile by the TV. By Golly did he have many movies and albums. Sitting herself comfortably down , she started sorting them out by genres. Horror, comedy , romance … Wally sure did have a huge array of good movies.

Then, she came along something which caught her attention.

Shayera stop what she was doing and looked at the photo in her hand and a small smile formed on her face.

It was a picture of her , John and Wally , taken at this very apartment. She and John wanted to check up on the kid , but ended up watching a movie instead. They look so , so normal. John was seated at the couch and so was she and Wally stood up at the back wearing his biggest grin . She still had her mask on.

Shayera often wondered if she could ever turned back the clock and be that old her again . Without all the lies , cover-ups and secrets, would things still be the same? Would she still be Hawkgirl and not Shayera? Would they have preferred the old her instead?

People often argued that Hawkgirl was Shayera and Shayera was Hawkgirl. But to her herself , they were two complete persons.

Hawkgirl was aggressive and impulsive , short tempered and brutal. Her main goal is to right the unjust and whatever those bad guys did, deserve neither a second thought nor chance. What they deserve was a slam to the head with her mace. She was stubborn , strong and fierce , like a hawk waiting for its prey. Hawkgirl was a lie , she was a lie.

But Shayera …

Shayera was different. She was tough and ever-enduring. Secretly sweet but carefully concealed. Skillful and determined and very well reserved .She has empathy and often thought of others before her. Her duty , is to make the world a better place , giving others a chance to live a war-free life unlike her. She carries the mace as a sense of heroism and pride. Shayera is neither a soldier nor a lie. Shayera was more human than ever .

But most important off all , this woman knows what it is like to love.

She wasn't perfect, that's for sure , but it is the real her , the real deal. She loves being Shayera .

Sadly before she had the opportunity to show them all her true self, her reputation was trash and hey only reckoned her as Hawkgirl.

She has been thinking a lot lately , about what Wally had said.

_If you love someone , then you will be happy if they find happiness too …_

_Perhaps Wally was right , I should give John and Mari my, what is it called again? Blessings… _

She looked at the photograph and hugged it tightly .

_John, _

_I want you to be happy, no matter what it would cost me, for you are the most important thing in my life. But if you really do love Mari, then I offer you my blessings because I love you._

Wally wouldn't be home for a few hours, so she quickly stacks up the CDs ,grab her coat and headed towards Detroit.

* * *

The evening was young and kids ran like crazy in the park. The ice-cream truck was parked at one side and working people called it a day and went home to their loved ones, except for a special green-eyed man who sat on one bench , waiting for the sunset.

Oddly enough, sunsets gave him a weird sense of nostalgia . Today, he felt like he definitely needs an extra dose of it.

John wanted to escape from all the happy all smiles , the congratulators , the planning and the drama . It has barely been a week and people are talking non-stop about him. The soon to be married guy and his beautiful wife. He sighed at the thought .

He also wanted to escape from Mari. Man, was she crazy about weddings. She wanted to invite lots of her pixie sticks friends and the press. God, no, marriage was a sacred thing and he didn't want the entire world to be thinking about it. And she wanted to marry at someplace "romantic"!

What's wrong with a humble church with humble people?

John closed his eyes and wondered if all married men let their wives decide what was going to happened in their weddings. Perhaps so. But if it makes Mari happy, he will just go with whatever she wants. Marriage is just a piece of paper, right?

He sat up , clearly frustrated and filled with conflicting thoughts. He hadn't been able to talk to Shayera for days and he wondered if she was ok.

_Of course not, you chose someone over her._

He heard the stupid rumors that were spreading like wild fires in the tower. How she was going to assassinate Mari or try to do something to win him back. To an extent , she needed to move away to escape from all the looks and extra glares she's been given lately. _This is my entire fault._

In truth. He was dead worried about her. Who would take care of her once he was married to Mari? She wasn't welcome anywhere on Earth and bounty hunters are looking for her. He wouldn't trust any guy to go out with her. He wouldn't want any pervert or stalker getting their filthy hands on her. Wally can't be there forever. That kid will marry one day soon and where will she be?

Alone.

That word was enough to send shivers down his spine.

He could only pray and hoped that she will meet the right guy that he approved of, who will love her as much as he does.

_Perhaps you are talking about yourself…_ the tiny voice in his head speak out.

Up until now , he wasn't so sure if he made the right choice, freeing Shayera from his life and bounding it to Mari. He was downright scared and he couldn't really pin point why. John took out a piece of paper from his hand.

It was an invitation card to his engagement party and Shayera's name was on it.

He had given all of the invites out, safe for hers. John wasn't sure how she will react, he really didn't want to know. But he wished that she will be there. At least , to confirmed that she is ok with all of this, to let him know that she will be fine for the rest of her life. Without him.

In a few more months, he will be married and he can do nothing for her anymore. Letting her go was so hard and painful.

He looked towards the sun, which was now setting down. He closed his eyes and wished a wish.

_Please let her be alright, she's a good woman and very , very important to me. Let her live her life well for she deserves that much. I pray that , because… because…. I love her._


	6. Chapter 6:He loves me,he loves me not

**Chapter 6 : He loves me, he loves me not…**

_**Warning: This chapter might be a bit teenaged, it has just taken a dark turn. Hope you read it and enjoy. Reviews and critics are welcomed!**_

* * *

Her wings start to fold as the city of Detroit emerged from the clouds. The sound of blaring cars , streaks of neon lights of signboards and the chatting of civilians who were walking on the streets. The familiarity seemed to flood back to her, noises the voices, the shops. Things hadn't changed one bit of this little city.

The evening was young and the sun was just going down, Shayera carefully descend to the part of the neighborhood John lived. Soon, John's apartment came into view and she stooped down behind in an alley.

She wore that big brown coat of hers , perfectly concealing her ash colored wings as she looked up towards the window of John's apartment. Her eyes caught dim light shining through his window pane and she bit her lip.

Her palms were getting sweaty and she wiped them upon her big coat .She wondered if it was a good time to talk to him. Things hadn't been easy right from the invasion. All the denial , the tension and the anger all bottled up deep inside both of their souls. It was partly her fault for avoiding him ever since her coming back to the league.

The months of crying and nightmares have to go. The pain has to go.

It has all come down to this, they had to have that talk.

_How am I going to do this?_

Her head was screaming at her and she slammed her fist against the alley wall .

_Come on… you have rehearsed this a dozen times in front of a god damn mirror.  
_She looked up towards the sunset , its light casting a warm glow of light onto her.

Shayera wasn't here to start a fight, no, that was far from what she had come for. She came to congratulate him and offer a token of appreciation. She wanted to assure him that she will be fine for the rest of her life and she wanted him to be happy.

She wanted to tell John how much she loved him .

It must end, this crazy love triangle the three of them are caught in. But she just had to know from him if this was really what he wanted. If so, then they can finally break free and may there be no regrets. She can offer him her blessings, maybe she'll feel better in a few years or so. She can say her goodbye.

_If you love someone, then you will be happy that he finds happiness too. No matter how it may cost us…_

She smiled, the quote of Flash's grandma echoing in her head. She held the gift in her hand tightly, and knew that whatever she was doing, it was going to be the right one.

It was now or never.

* * *

The doors of the elevator slide open in a whoosh and Shayera stepped out of it.

John's apartment was just a few steps away, before knocking she drew in a deep breath, clutching the gift tightly in her hands.

_Knock. Knock._

"_John?" _she called out. _Maybe he isn't home , but I'm sure I saw some lights._

She knocked again. Only the door clicked and open with a creak sound. It was unlocked he whole time.

"John?"

Guards up, she stepped into the dim room , which was only lit by John's nightstand , casting the room in shadows. Only one of the shadows spoke to her.

" John's not back yet, Shayera…" said a feminine voice. The shadow stood and the light illuminated her shapely figure , her face still in the shadows as she motioned Shayera to come in.

" Come in Shayera, I won't bite …"

Shayera swallowed a gulp whilst taking in the fact that John wasn't in, but instead Mari was here. She was probably the last person she would like to talk to before John.

" Mari , I better go , I hope I didn't-"

" Come in Shayera, I insist."Mari cut in. Her voice was firmer and fiercer this time, insisting that Shayera to step into the apartment . She started to walk towards Shayera who was standing by the door. " And close the door"

Closing the door, Shayera clutching the gift in her hand, stepped into the apartment. Her hands were itching to find the light switch but stopped when she saw Mari coming towards her.

She regretted stepping into the apartment that instant.

Mari was wearing satin baby doll lingerie, her African necklace being the only jewellry . The loose-fitting skirt falling in length was trimmed with lace and thin green spaghetti straps . Made of sheer , translucent fabric it fully exposes the woman's legs, and deliberately expose her cleavage as well. It was green, John's favorite color.

She looked at Mari speechless and ashamed at herself for intruding at this moment.

Mari was looking gorgeous and sexy. Clearly she was going to celebrate with John with some romantic bonding time together by wearing that. Seeing that also brought much pain , was this why John had chose her over herself , because she didn't give him enough of that? Because she wasn't as beautiful as Mari?

She stood there head lowered, silently hurting in the dark silence. _This was a bad idea…_

" What do you have in your hands, Shayera?" spoke Mari breaking the silence. Shayera noticed that she was wearing a fragrant and make-up as well. One hand was on her hip and she pointed at the item in her hands.

Shayera , realizing that the gift was still in her hands felt more confident as she realizes her purpose coming here once more.

Smiling she handed Mari the gift which she took from her and examining the wrapping.

" Wally told me that bit about Earth customs," Shayera whispered , feeling much more relaxed as she looked at the gift that Mari was holding. "He told me that people always buy presents for those who are getting married."

Mari herself was striding towards the centre of the apartment, while Shayera tags along behind her explaining her gift to her.

Mari tore open the gift paper impatiently and looked at the item in her hand.

It was a white sculpture of an angel. The angel had wings folded behind her and her long wavy hair which trailed down her merciful face. Her long gown concealed most of her except her strong hands. Both her hands were clasped and placed on her chest , as she looks hopefully upon its owner.

" I found it in a gift shop in Central City. I read once that, angels were a symbol of protection and love. I hope you like it, though it's not much " whispered Shayera. She loved the angel the minute she set eyes on it and bought it in hopes to bless Mari's and John's wedding.

Mari smiled at Shayera and she looked at the angel in her hands.

"Oh Shayera, I …" she paused looking at her , smiling all the way but suddenly vanished and was replaced with a stern glare.

" Hate it ."

The angel drop to the floor, a sickening sound of porcelain breaking rang out the apartment and the pieces spread everywhere.

Shayera watched in horror at the remains of the angel and was shocked speechless by Mari's actions. A hard slap brought her crumbling to the wooden floors and the pieces cut her legs.

" What are you doing here Shayera Hol, pretending to be an angel that ascended from the sky?"

Her words were venomous and stung her like the shards in her legs.

And then she kicked her repeatedly.

Shayera took hold of her leg and brought Mari tumbling down as well. She stood up and bolted towards the door. She didn't know what happened to Mari and she wasn't determined to stay and take a beating from her.

" Not so fast , you little harpy "

Her talons dug deep into the flesh of her shoulders and Shayera cried out in agony. This was followed by the second talon slashing into her thick coat , tearing it apart. Her wings spread out from the torn coat as Mari pinned her against the door.

" I thought u came to offer your blessings Shayera…" Her smile was like a Cheshire cat's and Shayera was the prey. As quick as lightning, took the opportunity to grab Shayera's right wing and tossed her towards the kitchen.

As momentum brought her backwards, she slide off the kitchen counter and crashed into the kitchen cabinets. Her back hit the wooden cupboards and pain shot right through her wings. The resulting clash shook the cabinets , bringing down countless plates which came crashing to the wooden floor.

She cracked her eyes open just in time to see Vixen touching her totem , summoning a cheetah.

Shayera placed one hand on the counter whist the other was holding her bleeding shoulder, cut deep with the talons of a leopard . She looked at Mari , who was already prepared to pounce on her and finished her off, like a cheetah and a hawk in battle.

" Mari … stop, we can talk this over." She said through clenched teeth, a fight was the last resort. If she was ready to pounce , she will be ready. She brought her guards up and tightened her bloody fists.

" You filthy treacherous hawk, what are you doing here anyway, dirtying John's apartment with your presence here"

She was now crawling up the counter tops, moving gracefully and dangerously like a cheetah indeed.

" Mari… I just came to offer my blessings," Shayera argued stepping away from the kitchen and backwards to the main space. " Why are you doing this?"

" Why? I should have done this a long time ago…. Everybody should have…"

Shayera look at her hurt and angered. " And what's that?"

Vixen mimics out the claws of a cheetah and said menacingly : " Kill, Shayera Hol"

She pounds on Shayera, bringing her down with her . As she pins her under , she holds up her talons preparing to slit open her throat, Shayera wraps her legs around her neck and slam her head into the wooden boards.

There begins a series of hand-to-hand combatant , one from years of military training and one able to summon any animal just by touch. She manages to knock Vixen a couple times down , but it wasn't enough. That woman was like an insane cat that wasn't willing to let go.

Shayera chose to play defense and only put in a few attacks when possible. She didn't know what has gotten into Mari, willing to kill her simply out of the hatred and deadly grudges. Vixen was getting more and more angered by the moment and each punch was a hit to the bone.

All the while, she was boiling up inside, Mari was throwing in a lot of ugly words which resurface inner demons of self-hatred and doubts.

" Did you really think he loved you Shayera?" hissed Vixen, swiping away at Shayera with her talons, managing to cut her left cheek and blocking the blow she sent.

She grabbed Shayera's shoulders and twists it , pinning her against the apartment wall.

" He never did Shayera. You're a traitor , a low-life scum pretending that this world still needs you when everyone hates you!"

A blow sends her backwards and Shayera pulled free. She did a mean right hook, sending Mari once again sprawling on the floor. Shayera looks at her bewildered that she would say such a thing.

Nothing but the moonlight now lit this room, the light from the nightstand smashed from their previous encounter . The couch was torn up , with cottons everywhere. The kitchen looks like hell, knives tossed by Mari some stuck to the wall and on the floor. The bookshelves had fallen and John's bed was a wreck.

Mari's faced was bruised and her hands bloodied from hurting Shayera, her lingerie torn and stained with shades of red. She sat up in the floor with the porcelain pieces beside her and coughed out splutters of blood.

" What's the matter harpy, too broken to hear the ugly truth?" she taunted , looking at Shayera with the maddest eyes she had ever seen before.

Shayera on the other hand was a mess. Mari managed to get a knife through one of her wings and even cracked a rib. Her shoulder was bleeding non-stop and her internal organs was crying out in pain from all the assault. She stood there by the window, looking at Mari who seemed please with herself , for all that she has done.

" He never loved you Shayera, he never did. Ever since the day you lied to him you know he doesn't trust you no more…"

Shayera silent all the while spoke up : " You're lying!"

Mari, smiled through bloodied teeth and let out a sinister laugh. One Shayera thought she knew but doesn't anymore.

" Oh am I? We are getting married soon in a couple of months. He chose me over you Shayera, me over you! But why wouldn't he…? I'm a supermodel , dozens of men want me and people love me! But you… , just look at you! You're a worthless whore, cheating on him and breaking his trust!"

Shayera felt herself tearing up and feeling vulnerable just like she always had ever since the invasion.

" You violated the league's trust, his trust! You betrayed us, and even betrayed your own filthy kind! You're a filthy traitor , a liar and a whore .You're a monster Shayera, and he'll never forgive you for what you did. He'll never love you Shayera, he will never ever love you ever again!"

" SHUT UP " she screamed, streams of hot tears flow down her bloodied faced.

" He does love me, I know he does… He told me he never lied about that!"

At that moment , both women heard the elevator ding and made a whoosh sound.

" Mari?" yelled John, as he made his way towards the door.

Mari looks at Shayera, a hint of evil in her eyes as she held up a knife next to her and waved it in the air.

" Well let's see who he loves more, me or you?"

Saying that, she drew the knife deep into her abdomen as she collapsed to the floor. Blood started flowing and staining that green satin lingerie of hers.

Shayera shocked by the whole scenario could only watch as she bleeds out and John made it to the scene.

" MARI!" he yelled, picking up Mari who had already put on a show on her face. The knife was still in her stomach and blood was oozing out.

He looked at Shayera through teary eyes , still not believing she would do such a horrid thing.

" She… she tried to kill me" said Mari pointing a blood drench finger at Shayera.

Shayera was already shaken up and angered at the same time, tears threaten to fall again for being blame for something she didn't do.

" John," she whimpered. " I didn't do it ,you have to trust me!"

John was already putting two and two together. All the rumors of her going to lengths to eliminate anything that stood in their path of being together. He thought that she was better than this, until today. Now Mari was bleeding out in their apartment and she was wearing something supposedly to celebrate their night together. Shayera must have confronted her . She was doing it all over again , hurting him and taking away all that he had loved.

"Shayera… why did you do this?" asked John in a low tone. She knew that tone. The tone of his he used on the very same day she ruined their relationship.

" John , I didn't-"

" Don't bother denying it! Are you happy now? To hurt me once more by going through Mari?"He yelled.

" I DIDN'T DO IT!" she screamed, hurt that John would think of her in such a way. " You know me, you know me enough to know that I wouldn't do this…"

John , angered that she was denying the truth fall silent, his hand pressing against Mari's wound to prevent it from further blood flow.

" You're right . I know you enough to know what you're capable of Shayera. Ever since the day we've met you have done nothing but lie. I should never have trusted you and let you into my life. My mistake. Go back to your filthy kind Shayera, and stay away from Mari. Or else, I'll have to put you down." His words bare nothing but venom, and it cut through her very soul.

The Thanagarian warrior felt something crack and it hurt more than anything else she was having now.

Without saying a word she breaks open the glass window. She looks at John and then Mari. A triumphant smile painted on her lips. She had won , and John was now hers.

Shayera jumped out the window and despite her wings protest flew away from the man whom she once loved, and lost.

* * *

**Author's notes: This is one of my favorite chapters I enjoyed writing. I wanted to capture the tension between Mari and Shayera. And how John is the only one capable of breaking Shayera because he is the only one that believes in her. Also, I'm sorry for the coarse use of language, I really wanted readers to feel how Shayera was treated throughout her life ever since her betrayal. How it will lead to something much more deadlier later on…**


	7. Chapter 7:Hush, Hush

**Chapter: 7: Hush, hush**

**AN: And so the drama begins...**

It's been 3 hours and a half, and he sat there as still as a rock. He's eyes never leaving the doors of the surgery room. The red light was still on, and it won't turn green.

To make things worse, people were staring. They saw him, how he carried her bloodied body up the watch tower. The tower wrapped around her was drenching red. Her beautiful bruised face. But what could have caused such horrors?

The rumours must be true then.

People were already assuming what they had assumed. All coming to him, offering him their sympathy. They already assumed that she was the one who did it.

Thank God the wound wasn't deep, only 5 centimetres. Wasn't enough to kill but leave a bad memory in his fiancé's mind forever.

Why Shayera? Why?

He was angered and pissed. He had already lost her long ago, so why does he need to feel sorry for her actions? It had always been her fault, her fault. Never his. He clenched his fist at the sudden thought of killing her. That voice in his head supporting his judgement on what should be passed onto her.

He bit his teeth onto his lips and scrunched his eyes shut.

It all felt so wrong. He knew her didn't he? He knew that she will never ever take a life simply because of what she felt so. He knew her, how she feels empathy and sadness. The months of being together, those hadn't been lies. She would never be capable of doing such a thing. He'd seen her change, a better person she turned out to be. Yes, she was flawed and imperfect but she'd always thought of others before herself. She was Shayera, she would never ever kill.

"John, you have to believe me…."

He released his grip of himself, feeling the taste of blood going through his taste buds. And he felt regretful for what he had said. If she hadn't done it, then he and her relationship would need serious salvaging. Not that there was much to begin with anyways.

He sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

He was starting to believe in what he thought of her rather than the fucked up rumours out there. He'll have to get to the bottom of this. And then, he would have to tell her how sorry he was. For now, Mari was the only thing that matters.

The light of the surgery room turned green and J'onn J'onn and another doctor stepped out of the room.

"It's okay now . Her life is nowhere near any danger levels and she is much stabilized. You may stay with her afters. But she might be comatose for a few days, the blood lost was quite a lot."

Saying that, the doctor gave him a pat on the shoulders and walked away.

"John, a word." Said the man hunter.

"Not now J'onn, I have to take care of Mari." He said, making his way into the ward.

"I found something in Vixen's neck… I think Shayera's been set up.

* * *

She landed on the one place she knew peace. The cemetery where Solomon's grave was. The clouds were a dark purple tonight, the moon had went into hiding.

She'd been here before. Yes, indeed. The very soil she threads on brings back the same thoughts she used to have. She so badly wanted to die.

Shayera felt numb and dirty. The muscles of her back are contracting non-stop. The very bones of her wings are brittle and some had snapped when she forced herself to fly away when she had already taken some bad punches. Her shoulder had stop bleeding, but left a deep scar that seemed to yell at her face. Her heart was beating fast, drumming in her chest. She collapse to the ground, lungs screaming out for oxygen.

She needed to see one last friend before she takes her own life and sees the hill where he was buried at. Slowly but painfully, she started to crawl up the hill using what little energy she had.

Hell no was she going back to the watch tower. Those ungrateful hypocrites would be at her heels, begging to hang her and chop her head off. Her side of the story would never be heard or accepted.

Her fingernails dug deep into the soil as she climbed up the steep hill. This was the exact place where she wanted to take her own life a few years back. She came here talking to a dead friend, mace placed in front of the grave. A cold piece of metal in hand. As she prepared for the finale, Rd. Fate stepped in a prevented it, saying that he could help her find her purpose.

How she wished she had ignored that fool's word and slit her throat and die in peace. There's no purpose for a traitor in this world. There are no second chances.

She'd made it to the grave. And lay on the soft grass.

"Grundy, you're the only friend that had ever trusted me…" she whispered.

Her heart can't take no more. Vixen betrayed her, her man left her. The world hates her.

She sobs and yells and the sky.

"Haven't I had enough? What have I ever done to deserve such a fate? Was it too much to ask for to let me live well, a life free of hatred and judgement?"

Her words shook herself. This wasn't how she wanted to die.

She wanted to die in honour. A death that people will remember and mourned for. She wanted to die in the arms of someone she loves, die protecting, and serve her purpose well.

"John…"

Idly, she took out what she was wearing around her neck.

John's dog tags.

This was the only gift she had been given to b John. But it was the best present of them all. She knew how important it was to him, and yet he was willing to entrust it to her. Gently , she cradle it in her hands and pressed it towards her heart.

Somehow, she knew that John would believe in her, just like he had always did, even after the invasion. Though she wasn't sure how it would help her in her cause now. Vixen changed drastically, she had to tell John before Mari hurts him instead.

She sat up, and leaned against the tombstone. She places her finger to her comlink.

"Wally…?"

" Shayera, where are you? You had me worried sick, I bought you some food only to find that you were gone."

Shayera, thankful that Wally hadn't heard the news yet quickly iforms him.

" Wally, I have to tell you something. Something's not right with Mari, you have to-AHH"

"Shayera? SHAYERA?" He yells, as the comlink falls to the earth below.

She was careless not to hear the twigs snap when the shadow treaded nearby, as he pounce on her grabbing her hands. She manages to kick him right in the croch.

She ran down the hill, and started to fly away. Only to be flung and caught in a net, causing her to fall and roll down the rest of the hill. She landed into the pit of a new grave.

" Hello, Shayera…."

She opens her eyes just in time to see the person's face and passed out.


	8. Chapter 8: Panic

Chapter 8: Panic

She was missing.

Nobody knew where she went, she never checked in the watch tower or metro tower. They had sent out search parties to comb out the possible cities she went to. Wally stayed at his apartment hoping she'll come back but never did. They checked fate's home, not a sight of her was seen. She was gone, just like that.

It's been 3 days since her last appearance and John was worried sick. He had been the last one to see her, but didn't follow her to keep her safe. Her whereabouts were still unknown, whether she was alive or dead, he really didn't wanted to know.

The piece of technology found in Vixen's neck was unhelpful. Specifically designed like a bug, it had crept onto her neck and crawled deep into it. Using its thread like legs, inserted itself in her nervous system. It had been manipulating its host who was unconscious all the time, skilfully emitting nerve impulses to the mind to control her body to whatever it pleases.

The technology was foreign. Even J'onn J'onn nor Batman had a clue. Mari was still comatose, so he had to wait for her to give some clues who had did this.

Wally had called in the minute Shayera's com link went offline. The last of what he heard from her was just her trying to warn Wally about Mari's issue and her scream breaking into the night sky.

It could have been anyone. A Civilian? She was weakened and damage, a mere human could have dragged her off.

Or perhaps one of those villains seeking vengeance.

To an extend it could be another stalker, this one more crazy and insane than that Hawk boy. A sudden sick thought flash through his mind. If that stalker touched her or hurt her, he would decorate the walls with his blood.

Worse, it could be a bounty hunter.

The universe is a big place and he had been on countless missions in deep space, aiding in affairs and peace conference. Certain times he had to go under espionage in the darker parts of the cities. He overheard a lot of things about her before.

There was even a poster of her once, saying in alien language that whoever brings her in. Dead or alive. Will be honoured and given a huge sum of money.

The ones who will specifically be honoured is when she is taken in by her own kind.

John imagined what will happened if they brought her in.

She'll face judgement, her wings torn off in public. The crowds will cheer at her sufferings and might even ask for a slow death to pay for her deeds. She'll be tortured and abused, eyes made blind and tongue muted. She may be mutilated. If they wanted to make her suffer even more, they'll sell what's left of her into slavery. Not just any slavery. The one Despero craved for a few years ago.

It will be the end of her.

He had accompany in every search for her. He went to her favourite place to watch the sunset. Nowhere was she to be found. She was just gone like the wind.

John even went backed to the place where he last saw her.

His apartment.

It was morning now, and the daylight stream to his windows, showing what a horror had happened in here.

He hadn't been in here right after that night when everything went wrong. The sight of it shocked him. Batman was in here with him, but he showed no sign of despair.

"Is this where you last saw her?" questioned Batman, looking around the room.

"Yea…"

Batman moved around the room, and headed towards the broken window. A piece of feather was stuck to one of the shards of glass.

John saw the stains of blood on the floor and his mind flashed back towards that night. The horrible things he said. He'll take them back in a second if he could see her again. Batman was looking out the window now, predicting the direction she flew to.

John started to head towards the kitchen until he stepped on the porcelain pieces what seemed to look like a pair of wings.

He crouched down, picking up the white pieces and assembling them. Some pieces were missing but it started to form a sculpture he knew all too familiar.

An angel. Her gift to him as a wedding present. Her thoughtfulness touched his heart and he could feel his eyeballs starting to water.

He was more determined to find her now.

"Batman here. You found the traces of her broken com link? We'll head there right now."

* * *

_I couldn't believe what I saw laid out before me. She was like a slab of bloodied meat on a butcher's block. The medical examiner had placed a crisp white sheet over her body but the likeliness still lingered in my mind. I took in a couple of deep breathes. Hours before I had come here, Mari had reminded me that I didn't have to do this. Bruce came with me, after all it was his city and secretly I think he felt that I needed some form of support. Not that I wouldn't refuse._

_I was about to go to bed with Mari until he called me yesterday and repeat the story to me and what I had been requested to do. There had been a brutal murder in Gotham, but it was the victim that had gotten me involved. A female Thanagarian was found in a warehouse in Gotham city. She was found with a stake rammed through her heart and multiple stab wounds to various parts of her body. And spray painted on the wall in red where she was found were the words "Filthy Hawk"_

_Her wings had also been cut off, the jagged scars of her back was so visible. There were also signs of torture; fingernails caked in blood, cuts and bruises on her body .She had died a slow and painful death. The unthinkable had probably happened. I almost drop the phone when he said she had red hair. But no one had clearly seen Shayera beneath the mask except for me._

_And I had been called to come and identify the body. My mind refused to believe it was her, and I hope it proved true enough._

_There had been rumours of someone capturing her and other Thanagarians. I'd spent countless nights on the computer searching for recent news about her. Many claimed they had succeeded. But these had been dismissed as untrue, until now._

_But the thought of seeing her having endured so much horror almost made me feel a pang of fear. There's much I haven't said to her yet. As I stood outside that room looking at the covered body I couldn't help but freeze. I had thought that the hatred of her kind had subsided a little in the recent year. But I had been proven wrong and the idea of the very people I protect still harbouring this much hatred to perform such a deed scared me._

_"John, you ready?" Batman asked softly snapping me from my thoughts._

_"Yes" my brain said but my heart disagreed._

_Despite the growing feeling of dread I found myself standing beside the table. I nodded to the examiner and the sheet was pulled down enough to reveal the face of a Thanagarian woman. I looked at her face; she had soft features and luscious lips. She was beautiful, long flowing dark red hair and large kind shaped green eyes. Though she was pretty I could picture a soldier's glare on her face. This wasn't just a stowaway one of the men had smuggled on to the ship out of loneliness. I breathed a small sigh of relief. Thank heavens it wasn't her. If it was, I honestly wouldn't know what I will do or even how to react._

_But still, this woman looked somewhat alike with my angel. My mind urges me to double-check to make sure it wasn't her, to make peace with my inner doubts_

_Cautiously, I asked if I could see her arm. I felt the strange sense to need to ask permission of the examiner. I didn't want to touch her; it had been so long since I had seen a person dead or alive. The simple action struck me as disrespect if I had done so without asking. And though she was dead I, didn't wish to offend her. Respect for her still living soul made me respect her unliving shell._

_Sensing my hesitation and discomfort, the examiner removed the girl's arm from beneath the sheet. When I caught sight of the Thanagarian military sign, Shayera never had one but she could have gotten it during the invasion. My eyes travelled back to her face, and I leaned forward to smell her hair._

_Both Bruce and the examiner looked to me for an answer; I shook my head in reply. The examiner gave me a sympathetic smile and started to pull the sheet back over her face. I asked softly if, she could leave her face uncovered for a few more minutes. She nodded and both she and Bruce left me to my thoughts._

_My eyes were drawn to the absence of her wings. Nothing but dried bloody stumps protruded from her back. It angered me, one of the worst things that could be done to her kind. Depriving her of something that was a cause of great pride, power and strength was truly cruel. I had a feeling that her attacker de winged her before finishing her off. They had broken her before her death. It pained myself to know what my own kind are capable of._

_It was then that a feeling passed over me, I needed to prevent this from ever happening again. I needed to protect her from the ones that are out lurking to harm her. Because if this ever happened to her, I don't think I can live with the truth._

* * *

They arrived at the crime scene. Wally and Dr. Fate was there.

"We found her com link somewhere on the ground. Her attacker must have crushed it and kicked it aside." Announced Wally "we also found traces of blood, feathers and torn clothing on Solomon's grave.

John was already surveying the area and found the new pit. Clusters of feathers lay caked in the mud below, and a faint footprint outlines the edges of the new grave.

"She must have fallen in here during the struggle and got taken away…" he whispered.

"I'll take the footprints and other traceable evidence back to the cave" offered `Batman.

"The attacker is no ordinary human" says Fate, causing the others to look at him.

"I sense dark omens in this being. It's as if he brought death whenever he goes… We can only hope she's still alive when faced with this creature."


	9. Chapter 9: Dark

**Chapter 9: Dark**

"_You do anything to hurt her you won't even make it to the ground" – John Stewart._

She cracked her eyes open. Her body felt sore and numb, dizziness settling in. She finally manage to focus, only to realize her wings were bound together, hands and legs tied in a tight knot. She took in her surroundings. She was in a bedroom, the walls were cracked and beautiful faded tiles aligned the floors.

"Don't panic… don't panic…"

She closed her eyes trying to remember what had happened.

There was Mari… John… and…. And….

Her eyes shot open as she remembers that face who took her, and fear took over her at once. It couldn't be him, could it?

There was a small knife next to her_. Maybe, maybe if she could just reach it…._

Her thought stopped just in time to see the wooden door swing open as he walked into the room. The sight of him could have made her scream.

"Awake already?" he whispered, looking at her with blood-shot eyes.

She looked at him with a mixture of hatred and anger and unexpected surprise. She recognizes that voice, the way he walks the scar of his face that traveled from his temple to the side of his jaw. She recognize those coal black eyes of his, only this time they were darker shades than before. The only thing missing were his wings.

"What do you want? Let me go now!" she screamed at him.

"Let you go? But you've just got here…" he moved closer to her now, allowing himself to sit on the bed and stroke her cheeks. His black ring cold against her face. His red eyes searching her green orbs as he leaned down and press kisses on her neck. Taking in her lively scent.

" Let me go…." Shayera begged voice not above a whisper. Hro stopped, and awarded her with a hard slap to the face. Before she even had time to recuperate, she felt cold hands strangling the life out of her. She grasp, choking for air while clawing helplessly against his hands.

"You will listen to me, and only me!" he hissed in her face, forcing her to look at him.

"You belong to me and only me! Understand that?" She didn't say anything and only kept her eyes close tightly, she didn't want to see what he had become, what he had become because of what she did. She felt the weight of his stare, as his brush a lock of red hair away from her face.

"I thought you were dead" she stated out.

He looked away. "So you heard. Curious why I'm still in this very room with you?"

He stood up and walked towards the window, his arms tucked behind him.

"I assume you had heard the way I died. How because of you, Thanagar wage a losing battle to the Gordanians. I watched as they tear apart ship by ship, every living soul aboard exploded with those lasers blasted towards them." He paused, and she could see his hands clenched into tight fists as he relieved those dark memories that were so deeply imprinted in his mind.

"I died that day when I drove the head ship into that cursed Gordanian flagship. But it was too late, the war was lost. Everything was gone, every soul was gone. "

Hro suddenly turned around to face her, his eyes are now as red as crimson blood so fierce that they could pierce right through her soul.

"Did you know what my final thoughts were Shayera Hol? I thought about you, before the flames engulf me and brought me to hell, all the things you had done, what could have been prevented, what we could have had if you had been loyal!" He yelled at her accusingly now.

Shayera would not keep quiet," And let you destroy all the innocent lives on Earth? The price is just too much Hro! "

He was in vain now, he breathed in heavy breaths through clenched teeth.

"You saved that forsaken planet because of that mere human! You wretched whore, I gave you all I had and you tore it all into pieces. I lost you, my reputation, Thanagar and my own soul!" He lunged towards her, wanting to tear apart her very being for thinking herself as a righteous woman.

Unbeknownst to him, she had hidden the knife she saw earlier and when he jumped, she stabbed it right into his chest.

She watched in relief as he slumped beneath her and breathes a sigh of relief.

But it was short lived when a soft laugh immerge, chuckling. Then it grew into a menacing laugh as Hro rise above her, bathing in black aura, the knife still deeply in tacked in his chest. He looks at her smiling the same sinister smile.

"Don't you get it darling? It seems your foolishness still lives till today. I'm already dead darling, and only an object of purity, hope and love could kill me."

He closes in on her, the same cold hands with that black ring of his edging closer.

"Now traitor you will pay deeply for your sins. Not even the green lantern can stand against me this time …"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the black lantern corps. I'm just borrowing the idea of them representing death and the concept of their rings.  
**

Author's notes: I don't really know much about the Black Lanterns save the facts that they represent death, their leader is Black Hand and they are enemies of life. So my idea and the ongoing story of the Black lanterns might be vastly different from those in the comics. But then I suppose this is Fan fiction so, no judge. I assure you it would be used somewhere in some stories that are still in my head.


End file.
